


Making Connections [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Allison, BAMF Stiles, Detective Stiles, F/M, Hunters, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Open Relationships, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, because I always hurt Stiles, how to win friends and influence people, unavoidable original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Every ten years, the hunter community hosts a gathering of all the hunters in the area, to share information and discuss tactics and strategy. This time, Chris Argent is the host, and a hundred hunters or more are coming to Beacon Hills.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Making Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873632) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 10:36:58  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Our Lady of Sorrows_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/making-connections)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Audiobook | 10:36:59 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Making%20Connections.m4b) (301.7 MB)  
Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 35:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%201.mp3) (48.7 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 49:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%202.mp3) (68.5 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 42:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%203.mp3) (58.8 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 30:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%204.mp3) (42.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 35:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%205.mp3) (48.4 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 41:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%206.mp3) (56.8 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 35:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%207.mp3) (27.1 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 27:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%208.mp3) (21.7 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 40:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%209.mp3) (31.9 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 28:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (22.2 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 37:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (29.6 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 27:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (21.4 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 34:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (27.1 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 26:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (20.2 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 43:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (60.0 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 37:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (29.1 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 29.10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (40.3 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 34:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Making%20Connections/Making%20Connections%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (27.0 MB) | 


End file.
